The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines, and more specifically, to gas turbines with exhaust gas recirculation.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation, aircraft, and various machinery. Gas turbine engines generally combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustor section to generate hot combustion gases, which then drive one or more turbine stages of a turbine section. In turn, the turbine section drives one or more compressor stages of a compressor section, thereby compressing oxidant for intake into the combustor section along with the fuel. Again, the fuel and oxidant mix in the combustor section, and then combust to produce the hot combustion gases. The oxidant (e.g., air) may be used to cool components of the combustor section. Unfortunately, use of the oxidant (e.g., air) for cooling may complicate the control of oxidant concentration in the combustion region and/or in the combustion gases.